


Seek the Sky

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri finds new wings. Tag for "Vengeance on Varos." Prompt: "Peri's bird transformation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek the Sky

"What's this?" Peri asked, two days after they left Varos.

"Hm? Oh, it's a dermal resuturifier," the Doctor said dismissively. "It's used for skin repair, also for cosmetic adjustments--tattoos, piercings, that sort of thing. Used in costuming."

And the next day he found her in the wardrobe, naked, a pair of costume angel wings sprouting from her back, and up and down her arms and over her throat and breasts she'd attached thousands of glittering feathers, and she looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "Help me fly, Doctor..."

And he whispered her name as she stood and pushed off his multicolored coat, and held her and gently ran his fingers along the soft, soft edges of her feathers, and as she sank down onto him her face held nothing but bliss and freedom, joy and ecstasy, wings straining for the light.


End file.
